Harry Potter and the Mentor of Merlin
by The Anime Sage
Summary: On the night when Voldemort was vanquished and Harry Potter was left an orphan. He was almost left on the doorstep of the Dursley's when the hand of the most unpredictable person in the multiverse intervenes.


A man appeared in the corner on the street with a silent 'pop'. He was a tall, thin, and a very old man, judging by the silver of his hair and beard. He was wearing a pointy hat, purple colourful long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground as he walked down the street, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes that would seem to dull with age were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. This man was Albus Dumbledore. Spotting a tabby cat at the other end of the street staring at him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Taking a silver cigarette lighter out of his cloak, flicking it open and holding it in the air, he clicked it on and the light of the lamp post seemed to be sucked into the lighter. He continued to do this twelve more times as the only lights in the streets were the glowing eyes of the cat. Putting the lighter back in his cloak, he strode down to number four Privet Drive. Standing next to the silver tabby cat, he spoke.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby cat only to be met with a stern gaze of a plain-looking woman who was wearing square glasses that sat upon her nose. She was also wearing a cloak, an emerald one at that. She was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening Albus. Are the rumours true?"

"I'm afraid that they are, Minerva."

Nodding her head solemnly, she turned to meet Dumbledore's gaze. Anxious she was as this was the discussion that she had been waiting the whole day, sitting stiffly on that brick wall better had be worth it so fixing him with a piercing stare that could've made a hole in his head.

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?" She asked stiffly.

"I'm here to deliver Harry to his aunt and uncle."

Slightly tripping over her own feet in astonishment, she turned to Albus with shock and a bit of anger rising to her face.

"You don't mean- you can't be serious, Albus! I have watched these muggles all day and believe me, they are dreadful people. They are the worst examples of human beings!" Now hearing her being outraged was punishment enough but hearing her say that they were the worst examples of human beings and not muggles, that sent of warning bells in Dumbledore's head. He couldn't do anything now; he was left with no choice. Reasserting his decision, he responded firmly.

"It's the best place for him, his aunt and uncle will explain everything when he is older. I wrote them a letter."

Staring at the headmaster as if he had grown a second head, she almost fainted from the sheer stupidity of it. "A letter?! Do you honestly believe a letter will secure his future? They won't understand- no they will never understand him. He'll be famous, Albus, he'll be a legend, people will write books about Harry Potter, every wizard, every magical in the world will know his name."

"And that is why this is the best place for him, he needs to grow up to be humble not to be big-headed. Ah and here is Hagrid!"

A low rumbling sound permeated in the air, both looking up, the sound got louder and louder until the roar of an engine filled the atmosphere. Flying through the air was a huge motorcycle that landed, surprisingly with a light squeak, and even more surprising was the giant riding it. And in his enormous arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Ah Hagrid, good to see that you're here," said Dumbledore sounding both pleased and relieved to see the giant but the flying motorcycle piqued his interested. "Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it from young Sirius Black, he was in a hurry running away from the house, said he had a rat to find," replied Hagrid, his eyes switching from the professor to the bundle of blankets.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall furrowed their eyes in suspicion. Putting it at the back of his mind, he continued.

"I trust that there were no problems?"

"No, sir the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right, crying and all, before the muggles started swarmin' the place. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Hagrid's eyes were completely on the bundle of blankets now. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Wrapped inside was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Is that where -?" gasped Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very itchy kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl and tears streaming down his face and into his shaggy beard.

"Shhh," hissed Professor McGonagall. "Or you'll wake the muggles."

"Sorry," sniffed the BFG. "I-I just c-c-can't help it. Lily an' James are dead an' poor Harry is left ter' live with them muggles an-" sobbed Hagrid as he took out a blue handkerchief to wipe away the tears and blow his nose.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, and was about to tuck the letter in the bundle before he was caught with someone griping his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Albus," said the man. He was tall, a grey tattered cloak covering his form and a hood shadowing his face but in the darkness of night, he looked like a dementor from Azkaban.

Professor McGonagall immediately pulled out her wand and Hagrid was about to grab the stranger when Dumbledore raised his other hand in a placating manner.

"And how have you been, old friend?" Dumbledore beamed at the stranger. The cloaked man let go of his wrist and gingerly picked up Harry. Professor McGonagall was wary of him, but she trusted Dumbledore if he didn't attack him.

"Busy, just busy," sighed the stranger. He peered deeply at the baby beforeto Dumbledore.

"Who is he, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as she cautiously tucked away her wand in her robes.

"Ah, Minevra, this is-,"

"Please, let me introduce myself. I am the toad sage from Mount Myoboku, the saviour of the elemental nations, the master of Merlin, the last True Mage of the wizarding world, I am Naruto Uzumaki." With a flourish and the end of the kabuki music, Naruto stood proudly with his hand pointed outwards and a hand on his hip. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid stood there shocked with their mouths hanging open and Dumbledore just looked on in amusement.

"Well, Naruto I find your introduction quite refreshing each time but onto business, why are you here?"

"I've come to take Harry," Naruto responded, his serious expression back again while both McGonagall and Hagrid got out of their stupor.

"But why?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as subtlety went out the window. "What could you possibly want with him?"

"Because a little birdie told me," Naruto smiled mischievously. The flabbergasted face of Professor McGonagall was absolutely priceless that Dumbledore wished he had a camera. Turning her attention to Dumbledore, she was looking at him for his response.

Dumbledore looked pensive but inwardly he was cheering as he could now imagine Harry in better hands with Naruto then with the Dursleys though at the same time he was worried for Harry's mentality but choosing the lesser evil, he nodded his head. Professor McGonagall was shocked that this man could somehow convince Dumbledore to hand over Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived to a complete stranger, a rather eccentric stranger.

"I trust that you will take full responsibility for Harry's wellbeing both physical and _mental_," said Dumbledore putting emphasis on the word mental, the legendary twinkle in his eyes gazing full force at Naruto.

"B-but Albus," said the astonished Professor.

"I trust Naruto with my life, Minevra," Dumbledore sternly replied. "That is why Harry is in good hands now."

"Don't worry, Albus, I'll teach Harry everything I know" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"And that's why I'm worried," Dumbledore sighed, his face truly showing his age.

"Oh he'll be fine, right now I'm deciding just how I want to make my entrance back into the world," Naruto said as he carefully held Harry.

"An entrance?"

"You'll see," Grinning widely he disappeared in a yellow flash with little Harry and he was gone.

_Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban!_

Setting down the Daily Prophet, Dumbledore massaged his temple in hope that it would relieve the headache that was soon to come.

5 years later...

Harry Potter sat in the classroom listening to the teacher drone on and on about counting from one to ten, finger painting and reading the big words that the teacher was currently pointing at, you know that kind of stuff. Harry had untamed jet black hair and startling green almond shaped eyes. He also had a lightning-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

Harry had known for a while that he was special, no not the retarded kind of special but the extraordinary type of special. His mind was far more advanced than that of a mere child, he was more a high school graduate level of smart not to mention the bizarre things that he could do. He could leap over houses and run for miles without tiring but the oddest thing was his memory. He could remember everything he experienced but the only thing he couldn't remember was the first year of his life but the faces of two people.

A man with jet black hair and a red-haired woman both happy, he knew that it was his mother and father, though the image would soon be marred with his father's dead body on the ground and the scream of his mother begging for his would-be murderer to let him live soon ending with a flash of green light.

His face creased into a frown sighing warily at his thoughts. The teacher stopped talking, the recess bell had rung and everyone was running out the door either playing in the sand or on the playground. Harry himself enjoyed the small times of peace he would get only to be ruined by an annoying voice on the top of the jungle gym.

"Well looky what we have here, if it isn't puny Potter," Now Harry Potter wasn't really that weak, it's just the image he made of himself so people like Dudley could underestimate him.

Dudley Dursley was a rather obese kid with watery blue eyes and very thick blonde hair, to Harry he looked like a pig in a wig and his best friend Piers was unintelligent as he was. They were a menace to other kids and intimated all of them except for Harry. Sighing, he turned towards them with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Dudley," Harry drawled finding the ground more interesting than facing Dudley. "Taking the whole playground again."

"I'm a special kid who deserves all this unlike you Potter, staring off into space it's no wonder why you're so dumb," Dudley taunted, his two friends laughing with him. Harry wasn't fazed by this as he knew that it was the other way around.

"Yes Dudley you are a very _special_ boy, aren't you?" Harry replied back, his face almost twitching into a smirk.

"See even Potter can recognise how special I am," Dudley proclaimed, superiority rolling of him in waves.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh uncontrollably on the ground or to smack his face at the stupidity that Dudley was displaying. He settled for face palming, he could see a few other smart kids snickering.

"I weep for humanity," Harry sighed as he walked away, it took a few minutes but when Dudley realised what he meant when he _persuaded_ another classmate to tell him, he started giving chase. Harry just continued walking at a leisurely pace when he turned a corner which, unfortunately or fortunately whichever way you want to look at it, had no exits.

"Bugger," Harry turned around to find the three catching up so he waited, standing there with no way out. When they finally caught up, he saw that Dudley was panting his face all red with sweat and Piers was just breathing hard. Harry was rather calm now that he had the advantage. Getting their breathing under control, Dudley gave a brutish sneer but the look was pitiful on a child especially a fat child with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Get him," Dudley ordered. Piers dashed at him cocking back their fist intending to blow the stuffing out of him but Harry with bored eyes merely ducked down. Looking stupidly he turned around and Piers tried to punch him again. He sidestepped punch after punch until his back was again the wall. Dudley was cracking his knuckles now joining in the fight they smirked as they had cornered him.

"Now boys, we wouldn't do something that you would be sorry for now would you?" Harry held up his hands hoping to calm them.

"Oh we won't be sorry," Dudley said with a cruel smirk. Both boys aimed a punch at Harry's head. Harry who looked fearful a second ago had a smirk as he suddenly dropped down on his knees, the boys' fists impacting the unforgiving stone wall. They screamed out in pain as they clutched their now fractured hands.

"Feeling sorry now," asked in cheery amusement as he stared at their crumpled form, the pain agonising to them. Harry glanced at Dudley for a second before walking back to class, enjoying the rest of the day without Dudley's annoying presence.

Harry walked home with his small backpack slung on his back. Stepping in front of a normal house in a normal suburb he knocked on the door four times in rapid beat, the door opened with a light click leaving it ajar. Getting in, he left his backpack by the floor leaving his shoes on the mat. Looking around, he found that it was your everyday normal house but with the stark difference of living with an abnormal person.

The first thing he saw was two spiral staircases in front of him. Scanning the house, he found the door on his right labelled with yellow tape and a sign that said 'Keep out!' On the his left there was ornately carved armchairs and a large intricate oak desk, the bookshelves on the sides of the wall were filled with books that were mostly old and some that were recently new with ancient tomes as wells judging by the thick fat tome lying on the desk and of course there was a bookshelf stacked with manga. A world map hung on the wall.

"Big brother, I'm home!"

He was met with silence when _CRASH! BANG!_ Harry's eyes darted to the ceiling as a figure appeared from the door next to him, smoke coming out. Coughing, he greeted Harry as he stood there curiously looking up at him. The man seemed to be in his early twenties with sun-kissed spiky blond hair and remarkable ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a white skull emblazed in blue fire on the front (the bleach symbol) and orange pants with a lot of pockets though he was covered scorch marks and soot. This man was his big brother, Naruto.

"Just a battery gone wrong," Naruto coughed waving around smoke and closing the door behind him. Grinning to Harry, he wiped the soot that was on his hands onto his shirt. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion.

"That caused an explosion?" Harry stared bewildered at Naruto.

"It was a very big battery. How was your day, Harry?" Harry gawked incredulously at how Naruto could shrug this off as if it was normal but shook his head when he was remembered that he wasn't living with an ordinary brother.

"It could've been better," Harry replied tiredly, sitting in the comfy chair to elevate his exhaustion as he reached for the tome that lay on his desk.

"Dudley," Naruto deadpanned, wiping the rest of the sweat, smoke and soot with a towel he got from who knows where.

"Dudley."

"Well you'll be happy to know that as soon as school ends we'll be travelling."

"Travelling to where?"

"It's a surprise!" Naruto chirped happily at his question. Taking a few throwing knives that were on the table he handed one to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously as flipped the knife.

"Like I said it's a surprise," He said gesturing to the world map. Harry grinned before throwing it at the world map.

"France, good throw. It has so many iconic landmarks," Naruto remarked juggling the knives in his hand, throwing one from his juggling it buried itself in Japan. "From France to Japan, I also have something else to show you."

Naruto gestured for him to follow, leading them through the house and down a trapdoor where in the rickety basement lay all sorts of things.

"See anything you like? A weapons rack has some old stuff and new stuff, a yellow rubber duck, a hoverboard, the magna carta," he continued, picking up a glowing bronze wakizashi.

"We both know you're a special kid. There's no denying that. What am about to tell you Harry is very important," Harry nodded along, curiosity sparked into his mind.

"Harry, you're a wizard," Naruto told him, staring intently into the kid's eyes.

"What?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"You're a magi, a magician, magic user, wizard, to sum up what you are," Naruto stated, twirling the wakizashi.

"And the reason you're holding the wakizashi like that," Harry replied while raising his eyebrow.

"You'll learn about it later. You're not the only wizard out there, you're one of the stronger ones no doubt but I'm going to train you to become a True Mage, the first one in over a millennia," Harry just stood there digesting all the new information being dumped on him yet he had one question.

"When do we start?"

End


End file.
